


Arrr!

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Xander deal with a pirate curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrr!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Talk (like a pirate)"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"...ut sulum lingua versus -- Arrr!"

Willow faceplanted the library table. "Xander, I told ye not to read that aloud. Now we pirates be, and like _bad movie pirates_ shall we speak 'til I pronounce the counterspell."

Xander tried to look shamefaced. "I'll find ye a parrot if it'll cheer you."

Willow scowled. Outside, the halls rang with shrieks.

Larry strolled in. "What gives? It's like last Halloween without the costumes."

Willow's eyes lit up. "It's immune he is!"

"Recite these words -- or ye'll walk the plank." Xander handed Larry the parchment.

Mystic innoculations, Willow pondered. Ahoy the possibilities!


End file.
